In automotive vehicles, a fuel pump is typically disposed within a fuel tank assembly. The fuel pump draws fuel from the fuel tank through the fuel lines for supply to the engine. Known fuel tanks utilize top-mounted fuel pumps having an inlet arranged to receive fuel from a separately constructed reservoir tank arranged within the fuel tank, i.e. a tank within a tank. Such arrangements use supplemental pumps that are arranged to transfer fuel from the fuel tank to the reservoir tank, thus requiring additional mechanical energy. Consequently, such fuel tank assemblies utilizing top mounted fuel pumps tend to be more costly to assemble and difficult to access for service.
Thus, there exists a need for a fuel pump and tank assembly that overcomes these and other disadvantages.